coolman12234555896fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Raging Blast
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast is a 3D fighting game featuring over 70 Dragon Ball Z characters. Development The game was first mentioned the in Namco Bandai's 2009 fiscal report. It was revealed that a new game was in development for both Xbox 360 and PS3, and that the game will be released the second quarter of the 2009-2010 fiscal year. A full announcement was featured May 2009 issue of V Jump magazine. The issue included several screenshots showing that the game contained gameplay elements from the previous Sparking games, polished Sparking character models, and revealed the official title. A week later, Namco Bandai's European branch released a statement announcing that they would release the game throughout Europe sometime in autumn of that year. On June 2 the Namco Bandai's US branch issued a press release stating that they would release the game throughout North America and that they would retain the game's title. It would also mention that the game would feature new interactive and destructible environments, more than seventy characters including transformations, a new special attack system called "Super Rising", and that the release date would be sometime in the Fall of 2009. The following July Namco Bandai anounced in a press release that they had successfully acquired the North American Dragon Ball gaming licence from Atari. Giving them the right to publish Dragon Ball games for the next five years, starting with the titles Raging Blast, Revenge of King Piccolo, and Attack of the Saiyans. In an article of the July thirteenth issue of Weekly Shonen Jump magazine it was revealed that the game would receive a new theme song. In the August both V Jump and Shonen Jump would feature articles that revealed that Broly would receive an exclusive Super Saiyan 3 form within the game. In September Namco Bandai revealed that Raging Blast along with eighteen other titles would be avalible for hands-on demonstration at the 2009 Tokyo Game Show. A few days later Shonen Jump would feature another spread showing several in game screenshots including battle over some of the battle fields such as the city and Namek stages, the character select menu, and the VS match up screen. The spread would also reveal the game's offical boxart for the Japanese release. In the October 5 issue of Shonen Jump it was revealed that Vegeta would also receive an exclusive Super Saiyan 3 form. Two days later, it was anounced that there would be Limited Edition version released throughout Europe. This would include a fifty-two page artbook, the game's soundtrack, and special coupons to redeem for special unlockables on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace. The game itself would come in a special metal box. On October twenty-third, Namco Bandai anounced that they had completed Raging Blast and would be shipped on November tenth throughout North America. A few days later, the company anounced that they had released a demo of the the game for both PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace for North American users and that a special Raging Blast Special Pack would be available to North American players who pre-ordered the game Unlockables Category:Games